


tension

by actualsaii



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, F/M, Fun With Friends, Reader Is Thirsty, Short Story, Tension, dance practice, when tension turns into something you didn't expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsaii/pseuds/actualsaii
Summary: what happens when you are thirsty for your boyfriend, but there are still six other boys, teasing you? aka when hoseok finally catches the sign, yet there's someone ruining the moment. because the sauce is important.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	tension

How was it even possible to feel such tension? You were standing literally five meters away from your boyfriend, Jung Hoseok, who was dancing his soul out. Okay, you weren’t exactly standing, you were sitting on the chair, ignoring the annoying teasing of his bandmates as you just couldn’t stop watching the man in front of your eyes. Every single person walking this planet called Earth knew that Hoseok was a dancing machine. Dancing king. And no, you weren’t his dancing queen, not ever. You knew how to swing your hips from side to side, you even knew to move to the beat, but that was the final line to your dancing skills.

And he always found it cute, telling you that it didn’t matter whether you knew how to dance or not. You were still his queen and he loved you.

“(Y/N) just stop staring at him. I can see his legs trembling because you stare so much. He is a shy boy in his heart,” Jungkook teased you, letting out a muffled chuckle. You only rolled your eyes, hushing the younger one away. You didn’t want to miss a single fluid movement of the body of your boyfriend.

Damn, if only his body could be moving against yours now. That would be perfect, so perfect. But once again, you had to come down to planet Earth, murmuring to yourself to wait until he is finished with his dance practice. Until then, you were destined to wait and be mocked about your neediness to observe the dancing king.

“I think we should have a pause. Anyone up for ordering food?” Taehyung asked, saving the situation – and also saving your ass as well. In the end, he was your best friend and he knew the look in your eyes. Boys won’t let you get away with it, but what was done couldn’t be undone anymore.

Hoseok turned to you, a bright smile plastered on his face as he approached you. You immediately wedged your way into his arms, leaving him whining quietly.

“Baby, I’m all sweaty and sticky. You don’t want to be sweaty and sticky,” he told you, but even that fact didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around your waist. As much as you were whipped for him, he was whipped for you as well. And damn, you could bet your ass he felt the tension in the air once he approached you. That’s why he gave you a long look, not smiling anymore, not even blinking. The signs were sent successfully, planets and stars collided, and he knew – he knew you were needy for him; he knew you wanted to have him all over yourself.

Ding, dong, too bad for you they were in the middle of practicing for the upcoming world tour. And not even the lunch break will be enough for you to… have enough of your man.

“If you two, guys, want to disappear, I would do it now when the rest of the group is busy with fighting over which takeaway we should order,” Taehyung was suddenly shadowing you, offering you the nicest gift ever – a few alone minutes with your boyfriend. You immediately grabbed Hoseok’s hand, basically dragging him out of the dance studio. You hoped nobody noticed, but deep down you knew they all did, already preparing the juicy comebacks to get back at you.

But you still loved them. Teasing or not, they were your family now.

“Baby, don’t tell me you’re that horny Taehyung had to sneak us out. You know that they all noticed, right?”

“I’m not horny, I just… Well, I can explain, but I can’t. Do you see my point?” you replied, not really making any sense, but Hoseok got you. He always got you. That’s why he only smiled, intertwining his fingers with yours, leading you down the narrow hall. You exactly knew where he was leading you. And you really loved that idea.

You two only had a few minutes to let out the steam. Enough for a nice making out session. Or maybe more, who knew.

As soon as you closed the door of his small studio behind you, he pushed you against the cold glass of the said door, suddenly being all over you. Your voice hitched in your throat as you weren’t able to form any coherent words. Yeah, you wanted this, but you didn’t expect him to be thirsty as well. And you didn’t expect to be pushed against the milky glass, which of course, provided privacy, but not the one you desired for.

“What if someone’s going to-“

“Come on, they all know. You weren’t exactly careful to hide your desire, sweetheart. Or did you change your mind?” he asked you, his voice low and hoarse, almost as if he has just finished a freaking marathon.

“Nope, that’s not what I meant,” you murmured, fighting really hard not to moan as you felt his hot lips against your neck. And his hands in places that should be rated at least R18+. It was exactly what you wished for, having him all over your body, a hot mess himself. You felt his cold hands slipping under the hem of your t-shirt, touching your skin, exploring it with such intensity. You let out his name, it rolled down your tongue ever so sensually and dreamily. And you were ready to give him more, when-

“Hyung?! Do you think we should go with ketchup or barbeque sauce? We ordered some chicken hot wings, but they all want to stick up with the ketchup and I personally find it very boring. I need your _help_.”

Of course, Jeon Jungkook couldn’t sit on his ass and had to snoop around, breaking a nice moment between you two. You pushed your boyfriend away. Well, at least you tried to. Hoseok was too drowned in the moment, sucking on your skin, almost leaving a hickey. You yelped and while you were trying your hardest to push him away, on the other side of the door stood the sulking golden maknae, clearly annoyed by his hyung who was not listening to him.

“Hyung, seriously, this is the question of life and death. You have to help me,” he almost whined, not really caring that you were in the middle of the heated make-out session.

“I swear to god, they will never leave us alone,” Hoseok finally gave up, rolling down your t-shirt, making you look more presentable. Not that you looked bad, of course not. He loved the mess he made out of you – lips swollen and cheeks bright red, your hair reminding more of a bird’s nest. “You are beautiful,” he whispered against your lips, sparing you one last kiss. Just then he pulled away, opening the door to see doe-like eyed Jungkook standing there, looking like he was trying to solve the enigma itself.

“And you better run now,” he said, chasing after Jungkook right after. He left you standing there, a soft smile appearing on your face. Tension or not, you still loved to spend some quality time with them.


End file.
